Babyshitsuji
by Arteset
Summary: The baby days of Kuroshitsuji characters complied into one multi-chaptered fanfic. Rated T for graphic blood and language. Some hints of shonen-ai and shojo-ai. Requests are more than welcome!
1. Chapter 1: red butler

A/N: Instead of writing controversial statements and nuclear equations, I decided to write this little prologue/first chapter. Kuroshitsuji is property of Yana Toboso and (sigh) not me.

* * *

"I love Bubonic plagues don't you Willy-Will?" Trilled the Undertaker, or as he was known several centuries ago, *Censored*. His long black nails raked over the too big scythe he held as they traced the dry blood caked on the blade. He giggled hysterically, long enough for the other shinigamis to stop reaping and give him the evil eye. He couldn't help it, geliophilia was a family trait; Madame Rosso Corsa being the ultimate jokester and all. Speaking of Madame Rosso Corsa …

"It's almost that time of month isn't it Willful Will? Mama Rouge's gonna get knocked up," Undertaker asked, looking down at his half brother twice removed…or was it his nephew-cousin sextupled removed? Oh, for the love of Caesar, which was it? Either way, William T. Spears was the son of Madame Rosso Corsa and exactly eight years his junior. And Undertaker was only at the tender age of fourteen.

"No doubt," William reluctantly replied, pushing his glasses back. It was his first pair, and he couldn't seem to stop fiddling with the accessory adorning his pale little face. Both of the brothers were dressed in sober black clothing; Shinigamis weren't allowed to wear what they wanted until they turned fifteen.

Strict rules were what held the Shinigami race together. After all, Shinigami were, for the most part, infertile. Except for Madame Rosso Corsa, whose womb encased almost every Shinigami in existence and continued to do so. But for some time now, Madame had not succeeded in impregnating herself. Even is she did, the baby was lost; whether by natural causes or intended causes they did not know. Her last child had been William, a boy with horrible eyesight and weighing no more than four pounds at birth. He was given to Undertaker as a subordinate/consolation gift, since he was kicked out of Shinigami School and would never receive a birthday present in his everlasting existence. Oh well. Having a little brother/subordinate was nice, even though William rarely smiled and took his Shinigami duties a tad-bit serious.

"Well I'm not going to take a six-year-old's word for this matter," Undertaker playfully replied, grasping William's chubby little hand. "Let's go see Madame Rosso Corsa!"

* * *

Red rugs, scarlet walls, ruby furniture, sangria curtains, and rose madder cushions, these items composed the dwellings of Madame Rosso Corsa. But this was only on the surface; deep inside her rufous drawers were more shinigami colors like ebony and domino. Madame Rosso Corsa was lying on her plush Persian red bed, plucking idly at a mustard freesia. Her thoughts were interrupted when an Undertaker and a William barged in, despite the female shinigami trying to stop them.

"Madame, I'm so sorry I tried to stop these two but apparently they have no sense of…"

"Leave," Ordered Madame Rosso Corsa, dismissing the female shinigami, "I will take care of these two personally." The guard merely nodded and left, closing the door behind them.

"I told you Undertaker," Madame began, fluffing a crimson pillow, "in exchange for William, you were to receive no presents from me; that includes my love and attention. Why, there are fourteen-year-olds begging their parents to stop babying them and here you are…William dear, you have Undertaker now who loves you very much and…"

"You're pregnant again?" Undertaker interrupted, his face twisted into a frown. The little bump in Madame's dress was barely noticeable, but it was there all right.

"Once more," Madame agreed wearily, "once more am I forced to bear with child birth. I wanted to get rid of it, but I have already grown attached. I believe this one will be a beautiful Freesia, don't you?" William looked up at Undertaker, his face filled with confusion. Tears, bloody salty ones, gathered in the corner of his eyes.

"Don't cry my little Willy-Will," Undertaker crooned, picking William up, "we'd better leave and let Madame take her nap. It's important now that she's with child."

"Take it," Madame offered, pointing at the bump, "It's been in here for a few months now, perhaps it's time the little Freesia saw the world." She massaged the bump lightly, feeling the little monster inside of her crawl.

"With pleasure," Undertaker grinned, replacing the sour look he had earlier, "if you don't mind…" He walked over to Madame's side and felt the bump before ripping the flesh with the tip of his onyx nails.

"Guh!" Air escaped from Madame's throat as the loveliest shade of vermillion spilled from her tummy. He played around with her innards, feeling the wet mass of entrails with his forefingers. He finally grasped his new sibling and pulled him out with incredible force. Madame coughed bile and blood, her chest heaving with pressure. William came from behind Madame and with his incredibly long clipper scythe, ended Rosso Corsa's life.

"Imagine that," Undertaker smirked, "little Freesia turned out to be a little gent! Teeheehee, aren't you the cutest? Yesh you are, yesh you are!" He wiped the blood off the baby boy with Madame's sheets to reveal his Anglo face and mustard eyes. William breathed heavily, trying to pull out his clipper scythe. In the midst of this, he caught sight of the baby newborn.

It smiled.

And William, for the first time, smiled too.

* * *

_A few weeks later…_

Undertaker, William, and baby Freesia (now called Grell) were sitting on a wooden wagon, watching various Justinian subjects run towards an unknown palace. It was an interesting way to spend the decade off, considering the fact the shinigami race was facing massive repopulation. Madame Rosso Corsa's death was a tragedy, for only a few. Who needed a worthless human mass producing shingami anyway? It turned out Shingamis weren't infertile; they just couldn't have shinigami babies with other shinigamis or magical creatures. It took specific mortal women to encase the shinigami embryo; it was just a matter of finding these women and bingo! Shinigami repopulation.

"Grell needs another bottle," William informed Undertaker, watching baby Grell's eyes tear up. His mustard eyes were staring right at William, like always. And like always, he was in the arms of nee-chan William. Undertaker couldn't separate those two; they were like maggots on decayed mortal flesh. He handed William the bottle and watched as baby Grell eagerly drank his midmorning snack. Today it was virgin blood; perhaps tomorrow baby Grell could drink goat blood?

"Grell will not drink animal blood," William stated, "it's not good for his nutrition."

"Gee I just thought it would fun to watch him gag," Undertaker pouted, "but it that's what you want."

"Instead of pouting you should put your idea to the test," William admonished him, "aren't you always going on about opening a daycare? Maybe that's best for Grell." Undertaker giggled, covering his mouth with his hand. It had been an idea he had been toying around since before Grell was born but never put into effect. A daycare for demon babies and shinigami babies and corpse babies and…the list was infinite. He would have coffin play pins and rusty cribs and a high ceiling for those angel babies that liked to fly at age two.

"You know what Will with a Y," Undertaker said, standing up from the wagon, "I'm gonna do it. And you're going to be the co-owner. And Grell will be the first in our business." He took Grell from William's hands and twirled the baby in a celebratory motion.

* * *

A few more weeks later…

Baby Grell was starting to squirm around in his little black outfit, crying when anything relating to the shinigami color touched his skin. It had become a chore to dress Grell, who refused to eat until he got dressed and refused to get dressed. He and William were having a stare down, and William, at age six now, was not about to lose to a baby. Undertaker was painting the interior of his daycare black, and sort of watching the charade from afar. He did watch when Grell began to pout, then wrinkle his face, then burst into fat bloody tears. William remained impassive for so long before picking up Grell and rocking him back and worth.

"If you don't get dressed you won't eat," William said, "how stupid are you? Just eat already!" _There he goes again, losing his little half-assed temper_, Undertaker smiled, setting his paintbrush down. He went away for a couple of minutes and returned with something that caught all babies' eyes, red. Or more accurately, a red dress made for baby Grell.

"What is this? Grell will not dress in drag," William opposed, shielding Grell from the offensive clothing.

"This? It's a new idea that popped up in my head," Undertaker explained, holding the dress close to baby Grell. "I call it breeching, when a young male wears a dress until he's old enough for pants. That's what it is and Grell's doing it." William scowled, but reluctantly handed Grell to Undertaker. In a matter of seconds he had dressed Grell in the little rouge dress and handed him back to William. Baby Grell was giggling, as if this was what he wanted to wear.

"See William? It's all about thinking outside the box. And this in no way will affect his sexual preferences."

"I hope not," William bounced Grell up and down while Undertaker prepared a bottle for the ravenous little baby.

"And we're officially open for business!" Undertaker announced a few days later, bringing a huge book to the center of the room.

"What is that?" William pointed, "It's a little too big to be a soul book isn't it?"

"These are just a few parents who called to have their babies watched," Undertaker sighed, a smile plastered on his face. "And on top of that, some of them decided to pay in labor. Meaning you and I have now acquired somewhat free labor!"

"All those babies?" William shook his head; did Undertaker think they could do so much?

"Mhm," Undertaker nodded, closing the book up.

"As long as those babies don't come near Grell, I guess I don't mind," William replied after the longest pause.

* * *

A/N: I probably ended that weird but…oh well. Please review and PM me requests of characters you want baby stories of. Check my profile for more details. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: black butler

A/N: I have no excuses for my four month tardiness. For those who stuck around or those who have joined, thanks for the reviews and alerts and favorites. Yana Toboso owns Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

"Carry me," commanded Grell, stretching his arms out to Undertaker. He twisted his pretty pink lips into a grin and waited for the older teen to hug him. Since William ni-chan was no where to be found and Grell was at the special age of two, he waited and waited until his mustard eyes welled up with bloody tears and he started to bawl.

"Awww come here," Undertaker crooned, picking up the little toddler, "look at the funny face~ Look at the funny face~" He repeated, finishing up some tedious book work that came with owning a supernatural daycare. Of course it wasn't as bad as when he started, when the only nanny was William and he refused to associate himself with the demon and angel babies. After spreading the word of community service and part-time jobs, the blood hound teenagers came rushing in, from punky angels to preppy demons to geeky Shinigami the army of nannies was formed. But once the clock struck midnight and all the babies were picked up, the army disappeared faster than a plate of doomed souls. Even with his newfound nanny army, more hands were still needed. It was times like this when he wished for the Furies: Tisiphone, Megaera, and Alecto.

"Wish for whom?" William, who returned from the Shinigami academy, asked. He held his clipper scythe in one hand and a packaged wrapped in bright red in the other. Grell squealed and squirmed out of Undertaker's arms; Willy was back!

"Willyaaaam~!" Grell squealed again, rushing into William's arms. William scooped him up and twirled the toddler around before putting him down.

"I missed you too! Here, I got this from a nice market lady," but Grell was already peeling the package and playing with the bright wrapping it came in.

"How was the Shinigami academy? Did you enjoy the summer program?" Undertaker inquired, closing the giant book of baby names.

"They have nothing left to teach me," William bragged, "but you still haven't answered my question: what were you wishing for?"

"The Furies, oh arrogant one," Undertaker told him, "oh how I wish they were helping us right now."

"The Furies, "William repeated, looking over at Grell who discovered another red dress for his wardrobe collection. The Furies were as powerful as demons, but didn't waste any second of their power. It was rumored they tortured souls for their amusement and detested any angel, Shinigami, or demon.

"I know that look," Undertaker said, snapping his fingers in front of William's face, "but you, master of the Shinigami arts, can't possibly believe the rumors that surround these beautiful women? I met them one day after detention, when my professors had forgotten me in Purgatory. At that time, they were still grieving their son, Sebastian Michaelis." William almost dropped his clipper scythe, almost. But a deep red settled beneath his glasses and warmed his cheeks. Undertaker giggled and placed his fingers on the young boy's cheek.

"Michaelis is still alive," William retorted, gingerly rubbing his cheeks, "how can The Furies grieve for him? And if the Furies are such great babysitters, why did their son cause the Bubonic plague?"

"William T. Spears if I ever hear you bad mouth Bubonic plagues I will personally make sure you get sent to Purgatory," Undertaker admonished, "now sit. Come here Grell and sit with Willy ni-chan, I have a tale for you two."

"Stowee time!" Grell happily raced to the wooden barrels William and Undertaker were sitting on and raised his arms up. William picked him up and seated the toddler on his lap, both of the young boys turning to face the older teen.

"Sebastian Michaelis was born to a mortal woman long before Mme Rosso Corsa had her cherry popped," Grell and William, who didn't know what a cherry was yet, only nodded in agreement.

"Yep, it seems like only yesterday the mortal woman was trying to get rid of Sebastian so she could keep her job at the brothel…

* * *

"I'm sure you have room in this giant house of yours for one little baby! He doesn't eat much, and I promise as he gets older I will send him money for all his expenses!" The woman pleaded, extending the black bundle out to the family that answered the door she rung. The door was softly slammed shut, and the thick curtains at the window were closed shut. She slouched, this was the last house left to ask in town.

No one was willing to help a woman, especially one who "stole" husbands and ruined women's already demeaning status. And those who wanted the baby were interested in the coins the barbarians would exchange; after all, baby sacrifices had to done or the Gods would be terrifying angry and send a mysterious plague.

Her baby, christened Sebastian after she gave birth to him in a run-down church, seemed to be surrounded by a mysterious plague himself. He didn't cry in pain when he entered the cold world, and his appearance was almost god-like. He had alabaster white skin and a head full of thin jet-black hairs. His face was slightly chubby, but nothing about it resembled his mother's crooked nose or sunken cheekbones. His eyes were brown, but against the sunlight reflected an ominous ruby tint to them. And he was always hungry, an insatiable thirst her two engorged breasts couldn't seem to fill. In her misery, she fell to her knees in the town's dirt square and cursed to the Gods for giving her a useless existence and an undesirable son.

"Quite pathetic if you ask me," Alecto, the first fury, coolly analyzed.

The woman looked up, she had heard.

Only the dead can hear or see the Furies.

"Wh-Who are you?" The woman looked around, bringing baby Sebastian closer to her chest.

"OHHH… gimmie, gimmie, gimme!" Megaera, the second fury, whined, pulling Sebastian out of his mother's arms. "I've never held a mortal baby before, on account a soul cannot be born into the Furies' arms."

The woman fell to her knees once more, mouthing words that refused to be voiced. She reached for Sebastian, but the second Fury pushed her down with her leather sandal.

"Oh come on!" Megaera told the woman, her sandal pressing onto the woman's cheek. "First you try to sell him off to the townspeople and how you want him back? Make up your mind, it's not like you have much of a choice anymore."

"Shut up Megaera," the third Fury, Tisiphone, commanded, walking over to the scene. She bent down; her face was only a few inches from Sebastian's mother. Blood trickled from each eye socket, though Tisiphone's eyes were perfectly fine. The woman swallowed apprehensively, she knew what would be coming next.

"The dead don't belong in the world of the living," Tisiphone said, grabbing the woman's arms, "it's time to say good-bye." Sebastian's mother peered into the black blanket her son was wrapped in one last time. His eyes were wide-open and his tiny pink lips opened and closed like a fish out of water. Just as her index finger and his hand were about to touch, Tisiphone pushed Sebastian's mother into a portal straight to the Underworld.

Sebastian's mother didn't cry, though nine portals of hell were waiting below.

"Poor fool," Alecto added, closing up the portal Tisiphone opened. "Where will the child be placed?"

"HE'S MINE~" Shrieked Megaera, clutching Sebastian in her bony arms.

"Get rid of it," Alecto ordered, "you know we cannot have any ties to the world of the living."

"Tisiphone, tell Alecto I can keep him. Tell her! Tell her! Tell her!" Megaera excitedly requested, "look how cute and strong and healthy he is! I promise I'll feed him every single day and change his diaper and sing him to sleep and-"

"Shut up!" Alecto yelled, gnawing on her raw lip. "Tisiphone, you know we cannot have any ties to-"

"Doomed for eternity to be cursed by the Furies," Tisiphone lamented, snatching Sebastian from Megaera. "Now listen well you two, this baby is not connected to the world of the living. The bitch that gave birth to him was his only connection, and now it's gone. Ladies, we have a demon spawn in our clutches now~" She breathed her foul breath on the baby, instantly feeding his insatiable thirst for damned souls. She burped him after he was full on souls and gave him to Megaera who was dying to rock him to sleep. Alecto only gripped her rusty shield tighter and with her two other sisters walked the long way home to the Underworld.

"And this is home baby Sebastian," Megaera pointed out to the dozing demon, "and over there is Cerberus. Here boy! Who's my good puppy-dog?" Cerberus dropped his colossal mammoth bone and howled at the top of his lungs.

"Megaera you idiot! Cerberus hunts demons remember?" Alecto yelled, standing in front of Cerberus' path. The dog immediately rolled over and waited eagerly for Alecto to tickle him.

"Stupid mutt," She muttered, tickling Cerberus and avoiding slobber from his three mouths, "though not as stupid as Megaera."

"What was that?" Megaera innocently asked.

"Find the brat a cradle or crib to sleep in," Alecto replied, patting Cerberus' heads.

"Oh right, we need a crib and diapers and a baby sitter and a-"

"And I think I should take the little one to our house," Tisiphone offered, "You and Alecto are in charge of finding everything the baby needs." Alecto and Megaera only nodded and began their journey back to the world of the living.

* * *

Two years later….

Sebastian's demonic appearance could no longer be hidden from the external world. His once brown eyes were completely ruby now, and flashed black whenever he was angry. All ten of his finger nails were black, as well as his ten little toenails. His stereotypical horns and tail had yet to come, but it wouldn't be long. It was time to take him to Lucifer.

"My baby will not go to that monster," Megaera protested, changing Sebastian into a black tunic with a grey rope tied around his belly. She stroked his mat of jet-black hair into a mess and watched him play with the trail of blood from her eye sockets.

"We aren't giving him to the angel, Megaera. That light bearer insists we bring the child over for him to see. He reigns over us and we've evaded his invitation long enough."

Lucifer wasn't so bad at handling Sebastian. He gave the little demon a bottle of souls from his personal collection and played a never-ending game of peek-a-boo with him. When it was time to go, Lucifer insisted that they bring the boy more often and promptly ripped open the baby's back.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" Raged Megaera, "Why did you do that?" Lucifer looked up, and sure enough, Sebastian was up there. He was doing aerial stunts and swooping down like a midnight bat.

"Like I said, bring him more often down here. The reason he isn't maturing like other demons is his easy-going lifestyle up in the underworld. Here in the lowest pit of hell, even the most innocent of creatures can turn…." Tisiphone raised her arm and shook her head, she heard enough. The three sisters turned and walked away, with baby Sebastian flying overhead.

"I abhor angels," Alecto declared when they were back home in the Underworld, "especially fallen angels. I swear they're more demonic than…I can't even find anything else more evil than they are."

"Certainly not our little Sebastian," Megaera cooed, twirling his locks around. He cocked a grin and flew out of his wooden high chair, twirling in mid air with his soft black wings. He grew tired and fell into the arms of Tisiphone, who kissed his forehead and placed him back on his high chair.

"If only he would talk…."

* * *

"Say "Mama"!" Megaera pleaded, "Maaa-maaa!" It was a week since their visit to Lucifer's and all three were anxious to get Sebastian talking. His usual apathetic look was replaced with a sleepy look, he was bored.

"Say "Mother" you son of a bitch," Alecto called out from the living room. She ignored Megaera's dirty looks and repeated, "Say "Mother" you son of a bitch. Muh-thur."

"Milk," He pointed sleepily to the bottle in Tisiphone's hand, "meeealk."

* * *

The next thing on Megaera's list of accomplishments for baby Sebastian was to find his career from the future. While silly Alecto was trying to potty-train Sebastian and silly Tisiphone was teaching him manners from the world of the living, Megaera was trying to be a good parent and have a plan for their offspring.

"Cult leader? That can wait for the twentieth century. Murderer? He's a demon so no doubt he'll be killing a few pretty girls for their souls. Philosopher? No way in Hell. I will not have a bum for a son. This is hard, Tisiphone help me! Help me Alecto this is too hard!"

"What are you trying to do? Predict the twenty-first century? Please brush Sebastian's hair, he woke up knotty this morning," Tisiphone ordered, followed by a short laugh from Alecto.

"But this is important! If we don't decide now, Sebastian will hate us when he's older."

"Decide on what? Is this about his future thing?" Alecto complained.

"Damn right," Megaera retorted, "now which is better, demon pimp or demon ho?"

"Neither," Tisiphone and Alecto both replied.

Sebastian's attention was suddenly drawn to a faraway object lying on the floor. It was curled into a ball, and pure white with a blotch of black on its back. He poked it, and the ball unfolded to reveal a kitty. It was a knitted kitten with beady eyes and yarn for whiskers and a small pink tongue. Sebastian squealed and jumped up and down before picking up the kitty and pressing it against his chubby cheek. His three guardians witnessed everything and smiled, they knew what the boy would grow up to be.

"A kitten lover? He's nothing but a low-life, good-for-nothing arrogant demon!" William exclaimed. The Undertaker only smiled and took Grell, who had fallen asleep, to his crib.

"They're all cute," Undertaker merely replied, "even if they grow up to be good-for-nothing low-life arrogant demons!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the holidays and remember to drop a friendly review (not that twenty dollar bill I see ready to fall XD)


	3. Chapter 3: white butler

A/N: Ash was requested by: Koi-Pie. Thanks a bunch! No infringement is intended by this fanfic, all rights belong to Yana Toboso.

* * *

"When can I go play with Lucifer?" Sebastian, who was now eight, asked Megaera one day. He was washing Chiron's boat with a ghostly sponge, and surrounded by the yummy souls of those who couldn't cross the river.

"Alecto! Tisiphone! Sebastian asked the you-know-what-question!" She wailed, "Sebastian you mustn't associate yourself with that Angel. They cook demons as appetizers. Worse yet, they take your best friend and lie to him!"

"Look Sebastian," Alecto called, "if you want to associate yourself with your creater, fine. But don't come crying to us when he loses interest in you. He's still trying to figure out why mortals are so fascinating, and you would only get in his way."

"Alecto!" Meagara gasped, dropping Chiron's termite-infested oar, "you mustn't kick Sebastian out of the house. He's just a small boy!"

"With a large appetite," Tisiphone replied, limping slightly. "And he doesn't even know how to catch his own dinner. It's time we let him on his own." Meagara quickly shut up, and Alecto grinned triumphly.

"Oh my dear Sebastian," Meagara exclaimed, rushing to hug him, "will you be all right in the cruel world above? Mortals, as weak and insignificant as they seem, are nasty creatures who attack the little guy. They turn on each other. Morals and reason are wiped out when their judgment is clouded. Oh my poor little demon how will you survive?"

"I will do just fine Megara," Sebastian assured her, hugging her back. "Out of three, you were the most affectionate towards my disgusting existence. Thank you. Alecto, you have despised demons for no reason and therefore have come to hate me, but I know that deep down you came to love me. Tisiphone, I cannot figure you out. Perhaps that is better. You cared for me merely because I was a demon and that served to your advantage, and nothing more. I hope the three have a happy immortal existence together."

"What big words for such a small child," Tisiphone mused, "and what will you do?"

"I will learn how to care for myself, naturally," Sebastian replied, "and then I will figure out why everyone is fascinated with mortals. I would like to learn about mortals myself." He flew across the river and into the Furies' home. He came back with a change of clothes, Lucifer's finest bottle of souls, and his pet kitty.

"Perhaps I will visit you next century," Sebastian promised, "I hope it can be sooner. Goodbye Furies!"

"Oh, they grow up so fast," Meagara wiped the tears from her eye sockets, "did you hear that, he's coming to visit us next century! Tisiphone, Alecto, remember when he said that?"

"I'm just glad I don't have to share a room with you anymore," Alecto grumbled, blinking repeatedly. "I must still be drowsy from last night."

"Tisiphone? Don't you have anything to say about Sebastian?" Megara innocently asked, "Anything at all?"

"I'm afraid we have unleashed a monster into the mortal realm," Tisiphone replied, "it was only a matter of time before he left anyway. I wonder what will change now that he is there. I wonder…."

* * *

Angela Blanc rested her pale oval face on her smooth hands as she admired the angel Lucifer. She had pined for him since before the beginning of time, but her one-sided obsession was met with his rejection. Still, she couldn't help but pine for him. Out of desperation she made a separate entity of herself to please his tastes, and she called it Ash. But Ash failed to bring much attention to the angel. His urgent cry suddenly snapped Angela out of her daydreaming.

"You stupid brat," She muttered, walking over to Ash, "can't you shut up?" The infant, who was only six months, burst into even louder tears.

"Maybe I should turn you into ash once more," Angela warned him, "you stupid fool! You didn't bring his attention to me!" Bitter tears streamed down her face, and she rubbed her hands against her cheeks. The child cried with her until Angela slapped him quiet.

"You aren't even an angel!" She shrieked, picking up Ash from his cloud crib and putting him over her head. "Let's see if you splatter pretty on the frost!" She suddenly dropped Ash, and peered down to see where he would fall. A whistling sound echoed throughout the infant's fall as he suddenly aged rapidly from six months to six years. Angela didn't watch for long, her attention was drawn again to her secret window for admiring Lucifer. Ash didn't hurt himself as he fell from heaven because a nice demon cushioned his fall!

"Oh dear my skull," Sebastian exclaimed softly, lying flat on the ground with an angel on his back. He tried to massage his head, and he could feel a bump starting to form. Ash gasped as if he were choking. He had only been crying a minute ago in heaven, and now he was gasping from the pain of the fall and the cold wind.

"Don't worry about me angel," Sebastian complained, "I don't mind lying on this cold snow. Take your time while you decide whether you want to get up or not." He shook his head, so much of Alecto's personality had leeched into his he couldn't tell if he would say that or not. What exactly was a demon supposed to say in situations? He was still eight, for…for whose sake should he curse to?

"You must be one of those special children," Sebastian finally comprehended, "Lucifer said you were the first to be eaten. Stay still while I enjoy you for lunch."

Ash cocked his head sideways and stuck his thumb in this mouth. Goosebumps covered his albino flesh, from his slender arms to his chubby feet. Sebastian lost his temper and got up, causing Ash to fall on the snow-covered ground. Ash got up, as if the snow branded him, and clung to Sebastian's thick woolen covered arm.

"You brat let me go!" Sebastian hollered, squirming out of Ash's grip. Ash's eyes watered again and a frown formed on his pink lips. Sebastian pouted in disgust, and managed to separate the angel from his arm. He begrudgly handed the angel his coat and wrapped him up. Ash squealed and buried his face in hands.

"It's only a sweater, no need to get all excited," Sebastian commented, "now tell me where your mama and papa are." Ash shook his head and pointed upward.

"I know you are an angel," Sebastian patiently explained, "but you must have fallen from heaven by accident. There's no way you could have been kicked out at such a short age. I speak a little angel maybe you can understand this."

"'Where are your mother and father?'" Sebastian asked in angel tongue.

"I'm not stupid nor am I 'special'," Ash retorted in Latin, the language Sebastian had been originally speaking. "I didn't reply sooner because I was cold, hurt, and shocked."

"I'm glad you are not an imbecile," Sebastian sighed, "but this means I cannot eat you now. Do you have any way of returning back to heaven or do you need my assistance? Megara says it is never too early to start community service." _What a mama's boy_, Ash raised an eyebrow but politely shook his head.

_I hate this stupid preppy angel already_; Sebastian gritted his teeth and smiled widely.

"So how did you fall from heaven?" Sebastian asked, climbing the slippery tree trunks that had fallen earlier in autumn. Ash wrapped the coat tighter around his torso and gingerly stepped on the snow.

"Auntie Angela threw me down," Ash replied, "I don't think I will ever be able to go up again. She says I am not an angel."

"You smell like one, and you certainly act like those snobs," Sebastian tried to console the other boy, "besides, it is much better than being mortal."

"Do you really think so?" Ash, with a bit of arrogance, asked. "You were once human, and I was once human. And your precious creator was once human, but my creator was not. He actually loves me very much. You are shrouded in the darkness and eat souls and…" Sebastian smirked, and pointed to the coat Ash had on.

"I can do whatever I want," boasted Sebastian, "and play with whatever I like. I can disobey my father and betray my brothers and kill without a doubt. Right now the one at advantage here is me. I let you borrow my coat, I promised not to eat you, and I might let you live with me. If you apologize that is."

"Never! I would rather eat…" At that moment Ash tummy rumbled like a thunder storm. He self-consciously held it and remembered his Auntie never fed him that bottle in the morning.

"If you apologize, I_ could_ ask the innkeeper to give us bread and ale," Sebastian baited, "and I have extra clothes that I_ might_ let you borrow. Think about it angel! We can be best friend-no! We could be brothers…." Ash faintly nodded, and Sebastian silently shouted victory. He took of his pack and pulled out his extra black robe.

"Turn around and don't peek." Sebastian humored the little boy and did as he was told. Ash donned the soft black robe and cringed at the sight. The dark dye tainted his pale skin; he could feel it sink into his being. He shuddered and quickly put the coat back on.

"Are you ready to go?" Sebastian turned around and extended his hand. Ash accepted it, and a strange brotherhood between an angel and a demon was formed.

"So what's your life story? Did you grow up with daddy Lucifer?" Ash sneered, squeezing Sebastian's hand until it popped. Sebastian popped his hand back into place and squeezed back.

"The Furies were kind enough to raise me, but they made sure I was far from Lucifer," Sebastian grumbled, "I would be a better demon if I had been raised closer to him. I'm not even sure if I act demonly enough."

"Are you kidding? You're the worst!" Ash laughed, "Don't even doubt it." They finally arrived at the Inn, where they got a room and a meal together.

"How can you stomach this garbage?" Whispered Sebastian, "these mortals will eat anything." Ash threw him a glance but continued swallowing as much food as he could. "Please, take mine," Sebastian pushed his plate towards Ash. They were sitting at the far end of the bench, away from the rough travelers, both of their legs dangling over the seat.

"Thieves!" Screeched a one-eyed lady, "You think I didn't see that? These boys think they can get away with eating two plates apiece. I'll show you otherwise." The woman slowly made her way to where they were. Immediately the boys jumped up and ran out the door. It wouldn't be the last time they would encounter such problems as they travelled along.

* * *

It had been a couple months since Ash and Sebastian travelled together when Ash decided to ask, "Where are we going? It feels like we have no destination sometimes."

"Exactly," Sebastian grinned, scooting closer to where Ash was sleeping, "I want to study humans. Why is everyone so fascinated with them? I wish I knew."

"You're weird," Ash concluded, rubbing his sleepy eyes, "You should be eating souls and tempting humans like all the other demon boys."

"Well, I heard demon boys and angel boys and Shinigami boys go to school. And there is a place where they take care of supernatural children. We could go there next." Ash nodded violently and away they went.

"And who could that be at the door?" Cackled a voice after Sebastian and Ash rang the doorbell. A teenager, with long grey hair and a black robe met them. In his arms was a red haired girl in a little red dress and a sucking a red peppermint.

"H-h-hello sir," stuttered Ash, after Sebastian elbowed him to talk, "is this th-th-the daycare?"

"Why yes it's the daycare," Undertaker giggled, "now what brings you here? You know William can't play until he finishes his homework." Confused, Ash pushed Sebastian forward and hid behind him; a blush painted on his cheeks and ears.

"It's a daycare," Sebastian repeated, "It seems we have made a mistake. As you can see, we are too old to attend a daycare. Come along Ash, you saw what you had to see."

"Poppycock, you two should stay for honey milk," Undertaker ushered the two boys inside. Reluctantly, Sebastian pulled Ash into the daycare. Compared to the dingy façade of marble and wood on the outside, the inside was a palace of black and red and more black. The walls were different shades of black, and adorned with shelves of bottles and peppermints. The main hall, which had a ceiling 5 meters high, was home to a wooden chandelier. Playpens and cribs were arranged throughout the hall, until they reached a large wooden door.

"Undertaker, it doesn't take ten minutes to answer the door," William grumbled through the door. He swung it open and was surprised to see two guys his age.

"Demon," William hissed, "what is his kind doing in here?" Sebastian smiled and brought his face close to William's. He puffed his cheeks and blew a stray hair from William's eyes.

"It breathed on me!"

"I am not an 'It' my name is Sebastian," He replied, "and your guardian invited us for honey milk. Do you mind making mine a…"

"Of course," Undertaker nodded, "I'll bring you some blood right away."

"No, no, no," protested William, tugging on Undertaker's sleeve, "what will Grell drink?" Grell giggled at the sound of his name and squirmed out of Undertaker's arms. He tumbled into Sebastian's lap, and stretched his arms out.

"The Shinigami likes me," Sebastian taunted, sitting Grell on his lap. "It's not a girl but a beautiful…."

"I still hate him you know," William interrupted Undertaker's story, "I can't believe you let him in."

"I still can't believe you gave him a black eye," Undertaker sighed playfully, "but I'm glad they were able to stay at the academy. Now you have two best friends and you can be the trio: the demon, the angel, and the grim reaper!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you leave a review!


End file.
